Sensitivity
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Based on this prompt: 'Everyone has an erogenous zone that isn't below the belt. It's just surprising when the team finds out that Coulson's are his lips.' Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.


"Sensitivity"

He'd lose all credibility with his colleagues if any of them caught him like this. But, to be honest, Phil didn't give a flying fuck what they'd think. Maybe they'd even be turned on? The rest of the Avengers seemed to be enjoying themselves. Come to that, they'd been enjoying themselves these last several weeks, at Phil's expense.

* * *

It started when Bruce insisted upon stitching a nasty gash on Phil's chin. He was careful, so careful; but when the side of Bruce's hand brushed against his upper lip, Phil shivered. Bruce had drawn back, starting to apologise, when their gazes met and he stopped.

"Your eyes," he said. "You're not scared."

"No, of course not," Phil said sternly, trying to keep control.

"You're aroused."

"I'm… I'm not."

"Wait, wait," Tony said, coming up to stand beside Bruce. Phil tried to look away, but Tony forced his head back around. "He really is. He's turned on. I didn't know you had the hots for Brucey. Do I need to give you the shovel talk?"

"Shut up, Tony," Phil muttered, glaring at them belligerently. "It's not that."

"No? Then what is it?"

Phil looked from Tony to Bruce, and then back again. "Nothing. I'm going to medical."

"No, no," Bruce said, pushing him back. "Let me finish this."

"You haven't started yet."

"Do you want anaesthetic?"

Ordinarily, Phil would've said no, he could handle it. But considering the alternative, he agreed.

* * *

That was the start. Tony was then firmly convinced that Phil had a crush on Bruce, and kept telling Phil that it was 'totally reciprocated, believe me'. (To be fair, Phil never actually said that he didn't have feelings for Bruce. Doctor Banner was crush-worthy, according to cafeteria gossip at SHIELD, and he was inclined to agree with them. In fact, the though of the good doctor reciprocating any… warm feelings was flattering, if unbelievable.)

The next incident was when Phil was trying to debrief them at the dinner table while the Avengers shared fondue. He'd kept telling them that he wasn't hungry (lies, all lies) but he was so caught up in getting the facts down that he was saying yes to something or other, and before he knew it Natasha was feeding him a piece of cheese-covered fondue.

He hissed when the sting of the heat registered, and grabbed Natasha's glass of water to press the cold rim to his aching lip. The relief wasn't the only emotion he felt at the contrasting hot and cold touches, and he shuddered.

When he'd placed the glass down again, he looked up to see them all looking at him, expressions varying from blank to bemused to surprised. It was then he registered the heat on his cheeks, and babbled some excuses as he grabbed his jacket, using a folder to cover his lap while he hurried to the elevator.

* * *

Steve was so understanding now, and had reassured Phil that he didn't find the memorabilia embarrassing at all. He even encouraged Phil to continue to collect trading cards, and always signed them for him. On one particular occasion, however, Phil's pen ran out of ink. Without thinking, he shoved the old pen between his lips as he pulled out another. Steve glanced up from the cards, and chuckled.

"I didn't know you eat pens, Agent Coulson," he said cheekily, and he pulled the pen from between Phil's lips. Immediately, Phil squeaked. It was only a little squeak, barely audible; but with the super soldier senses, and their proximity, Steve's eyes snapped to meet his, widening, the second after the sound escaped.

"Uh, we can finish this later," Phil said, snatching back the pens and cards. "Things to do. Good afternoon, captain." And he'd run away. Again.

* * *

He had a reprieve of nearly three weeks until he ran into Clint. The archer insisted that Phil have a mini powdered donut from a new bakery Tony had recommended. Phil retained a neutral expression while he took a bite out of the sweet, soft pastry. His eyes shut involuntarily; God, it was a good donut.

"Got a little something there, sir," Clint said. Without warning, he brushed away what Phil presumed was icing sugar stuck to the corner of his mouth. Phil dropped the donut and backed up quickly.

"It's fine," he said. "But no sneaking off base during working hours."

"What're you talking about, sir? Phil? Where are you—"

Phil didn't hang around to explain himself.

* * *

Why people thought that Thor wasn't all that bright was beyond Phil. He was more of a warrior than an academic, yes; but so were many others at SHIELD, including Clint and Steve. Even if he didn't have book smarts as such, he came the closest to working out Phil's embarrassing secret. During a meeting a week later, Phil thought back over his previous humiliating encounters with each of the Avengers, and began to chew away at his lower lip. He shifted in his seat as the sensations began to redirect the blood flow. The movement must have drawn Thor's attention, because when Phil glanced around to see whether anyone had noticed, only Thor caught his eye.

And the thunder-wielder began to smile. Widely. His eyes even seemed to dip down to Phil's mouth. The agent quickly relinquished his swollen lip, and tuned back in to what Fury was saying.

* * *

Tony was the last straw. It was just before an Avengers press conference – purely for PR – when the billionaire approached Phil in front of the others.

"Pepper told me something interesting," he said. "About what she learned while you were seeing each other."

"Pepper and Phil went out?" Steve asked.

"Just a few dates," Natasha explained. Phil, meanwhile, was panicking inside. Pepper had told him. Tony's smug look said it all.

"She said there's one part of your body which is particularly sensitive," Tony said, stepping closer. Phil stood his ground; there was no way he was giving Stark the satisfaction of seeing him back up.

"Oh?" he said noncommittally. Not the most eloquent answer he could've given.

"Yep," Tony said, lips popping the last letter. Then – and Phil should have seen this coming – Tony grabbed the back of his neck and tugged him into a hard kiss. Phil's knees immediately buckled against his will, and he had to grab Tony's shoulders to stop himself from falling.

"Damn you," he whispered as soon as Tony broke the kiss.

"Don't run away, now," Tony said. "I wanna see how far this goes, and I'm pretty sure everyone else agrees with me."

Phil blushed furiously when the rest of the Avengers nodded quickly. He was left leaning against a metal pole, trying to stamp the feeling back into his feet and force away the red staining his cheeks. He didn't know whether to curse Pepper, or to bless her.

* * *

As Clint laid another lewd kiss on Phil's lips, someone unbuckled his belt, while another person unlaced his leather shoes. His socks were gently removed, and Clint was replaced by Steve. Phil had to crane his neck, but it hardly mattered; he had to be held up by this stage anyway. There was no way his legs could support him.

Nimble fingers attacked his fly, and then yanked down his trousers. His tie was dragged along his neck as it was pulled off. But he was too distracted by the way Steve was nibbling his lower lip. At this rate, he wouldn't last long at all. Were they trying to kill him?

"Sir?" Steve pulled back, letting Phil glance to the right. It was Natasha, and she was holding a metal ring. "May I…?"

Good idea. "Yeah. Hurry."

Steve laughed softly, and surrendered his place to Bruce. Natasha slid the ring down Phil's erection and tightened it. Phil moaned. He was determined to last; it was a pity this was the only way it was going to happen.

Bruce was different. He stroked Phil's lips with his thumb, poking and pulling a bit, and generally making Phil melt in restrained desire. In a moment of desperation, he latched onto the errant digit and began to suck, tonguing the thumbnail and causing the scientist to gasp. He pulled his thumb away in seconds, and virtually attacked Phil's swollen mouth, showing some aggression. Phil was moments away from passing out, or at the very least bursting the ring off, when he was manoeuvred onto Tony's comically (and conveniently) large bed. He was arranged in the middle, this time with Natasha kissing him while the others pulled off the rest of his clothes. She was eventually replaced by Thor, who deliberately tickled Phil's lips with his facial hair, just like Tony had done as soon as they were all in the limo going back to the mansion after the conference, describing all the things they were going to do to him.

His body (except one obvious part) went limp, and he was lowered so that his head was resting on the pillows.

"How many times can you come before it gets painful?" Tony whispered while Thor continued to torment Phil's mouth. "Once? Twice? Five times?" Phil kept glancing down, overcome by Thor's assault. "More?"

He nodded, and he was pretty sure a couple of people swore.

"Who's going first?" Steve asked, sounding dazed.

"Looks like it'll be Thor," Tony said. Someone reached underneath, and soon Phil felt the relief of no ring preventing his orgasm. He tried to hold on, valiantly. He flushed when, after only another minute or so of kissing, he stiffened in climax, hips thrusting up and meeting Thor's. He grabbed the god's erection and stroked it, still shivering from the attention being paid to his mouth, and worked the hard flesh until Thor spilled between Phil's legs, swearing in Asgardian.

"Fuck, that's hot," Clint muttered.

"C'mon, Katniss. You go next."

Clint grinned, and traded places with Thor.

"Always wanted to do this," he said. "I don't think you know just how gorgeous you are, _sir_."

Phil shivered as he felt Clint's tongue tickle the left corner of his mouth, probing gently but never entering. He whined, pressing upwards, and lost his breath when Clint pinned him down, the muscles in his arms flexing.

"Back up, Barton," Natasha said. "I'd like to see how sensitive his tongue is as well."

Clint grinned down at Phil, kissed him properly for about ten seconds, then moved backwards until he was between Phil's legs. Then he bent over and began to torment the returning erection. Natasha blocked his view as she straddled his body, and leaned down for a kiss.

"Think they've done this before?" Tony asked. Phil heard Thor laugh. The moment Natasha broke the latest mind-melting kiss, he took a heaving breath, trying to kick-start his brain. Before he could think further, she knelt directly above his face.

It was strange to see the Black Widow looking uncertain. He forced his somewhat numb lips into a smile, which widened as she lowered herself to his mouth.

For the first time since this… orgy, or gang-bang, or whatever it was began, he was feeling in control. Even with Clint treating him like a lollipop and a filthy conversation taking place in the background, he licked, and sucked, and nibbled as Natasha ground down on his face. He grew aggressive as he neared his climax, and grabbed her thighs. She tensed. He had one sobering thought: it was likely she was held like this when men were using her.

(To be more accurate, she was using them to gain information. But they were either slime-balls or brutes, and never treated her like she deserved.)

Gently, Phil released his death-grip, and instead caressed the soft skin. In turn, Natasha relaxed, and he brought her to climax much faster this time. As soon as she went careening over the edge, he swallowed her release, gulping as though it was his life's blood, glad that someone else's lips were now as sensitive as his. She climbed off, swearing, and he barely had time to register that Clint was deep-throating him before he was off like a shot, cursing, arching off the bed.

His second orgasm for the night left him dazed. Someone moved his legs closer together, and began to stroke him back to life. He looked up blearily, and saw the dark, messy hair of Bruce Banner. A few blinks later, and he was able to focus on the nervous scientist above him.

"How would you like to suck Bruce off?" Tony asked, from somewhere to the right. "Would you like to do that, Phil? You've left Natasha unable to walk. Damn. Steve's having to carry her to a chair. You did that, Phil. Do you want to do that to Bruce as well?"

Phil could only nod and look hopeful, maintaining eye contact with the doctor. Bruce still looked unsure.

"You don't mind?" Phil asked. Bruce's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "Might have to help me up—"

"Here," Steve said, appearing by his side. He helped Phil sit up, and Bruce shuffled closer on his knees. "This is my first time being at an… an orgy. I've never even seen a blow-job. Will you show me how it's done?"

Phil quickly grew hard at the thought of teaching Steve Rogers, one of the most attractive men in existence (the rest of them were in this room), how to blow a guy.

"Don't know how much I'll be able to say," he said.

"That's okay. I'll just watch."

There was something so goddamned erotic about those words, in that context, being said so innocently. Phil immediately latched on to Bruce, holding his hips steady. What he currently lacked in finesse – dozens of scorching kisses could do that to someone's mouth – he made up for in enthusiasm. Tony's dirty words in Bruce's ear and Steve's hand on Phil's erection helped him regain confidence, and he twirled patterns on Bruce's cock with his tongue, gazing up at the doctor.

"Phil," Bruce said, sounding choked. There was no hint of green in his eyes, but Phil took it carefully all the same. He stopped the patterns and instead focussed on sinking his head down, taking more and more, until he was just short of his gag reflex. It'd been awhile; he wasn't going to test himself, not today, not in front of these people. He suckled gently, moving his tongue on the underside and gradually sucking harder.

Conscious of what was about to happen, he gathered the energy to bat Steve's hand away and the courage to pull Bruce the rest of the way in. Bruce exploded with a shout, clutching Phil's hair; and the satisfaction of a job well done was enough to set him off for a third time. His hips jerked, even as Steve tried to hold him in place, and he kept swallowing until there was nothing left. Bruce nearly fell off the bed, and Tony and Thor had to pull him aside. Steve let Phil rest on his back again, caressing his sides and telling him what a good teacher he was. The tender moment was disrupted when a condom landed on his belly.

"Pull that on, Spangles," Tony said. Steve hesitated, and glanced at Phil.

"God, yes," he breathed. "Please, Steve. Please fuck me."

Steve turned even more red than he already was, and Tony had to remove the packaging so that Steve wouldn't tear the condom apart. While he rolled it on, Phil glanced at Tony, who'd suddenly pushed a lubricated finger into Phil's ass. He squirmed around it, and around the second one when it was added. After that, everything else became a blur when Steve leaned over and kissed him. It was almost strange, having a normal kiss after what he'd done to Natasha and Bruce. Done for them? No. To them.

It wasn't long before he felt a relief of pressure – Tony removing what must have been three or four fingers by then – and then a return of pressure. Carefully, Steve pushed in, and Phil moaned deeply into his mouth. Steve's answering groan vibrated against Phil's lips, and he started to harden yet again. It was great when it happened with girlfriends; boyfriends, not so much, unless they preferred to bottom.

Speaking of…

There was something deliciously decadent about being taken and filled by a national treasure in front of nearly half a dozen other people. The combined taste of male and female ejaculation was gradually being kissed out of his mouth to be replaced by something entirely Steve Rogers. All else faded, even the ache in his arms as he lifted them to wind around Steve's shoulders. His legs were still incapable of voluntary movement; but he could easily imagine being able to wrap them around Steve, any of the Avengers for that matter, and hold on for dear life as he neared that edge again for what felt like the hundredth time.

A particularly bruising, tongue-duelling kiss undid Phil. His cries were muffled against Steve's lips. Steve, by contrast, was silent but warm, continuing to thrust until Phil let go, no energy to push the soldier away. Somehow, Steve knew to pull out, giving Phil one last peck on the lips.

"That was swell," Steve said. Phil wondered whether Steve had any idea what affect that old-fashioned word could have on a man.

"Gotta get hard again if I'm gonna ride you," Tony whispered, from where he was lying beside Phil. The agent's eyes rolled back in his head at the thought of Tony Stark bouncing in his lap, eyes dark, lips swollen, the arc reactor's contrasting blue beam making him look like an unholy angel in the dim, yellow light of the bedroom.

He could hardly sit up without help, but it didn't take much effort to move his head. On his left was Tony, lying there, already – good God – working two fingers inside himself. Behind him was Thor, Natasha in his lap, and Clint near their feet and watching Tony's preparations. To Phil's right were Bruce and Steve, both in armchairs, legs stretched out in front, and both looking at Phil. He looked back to Tony, who was now thrusting three fingers inside himself.

"You're getting there," the genius murmured. "Never seen anything like it. Do you know how much I regret not doing this sooner?"

"All of us," Clint said, now eyeing Phil. To be more accurate, his eyes drifted down Phil's body, wicked smile widening. "Damn. Why are you still single?"

"Maybe I won't be, after this," Phil said absently. When he realised what he'd said, he opened his mouth to take back the thoughtless words. Instead, Tony swung up over his hips, condom in hand.

"You definitely won't be single after this," he said. "Trust me."

Phil watched him, even as Tony slipped the condom onto him. It was more difficult than it would've been at the start of this evening.

"I do," he said. "All of you. Trust you."

The others moved closer, and he saw their joyful expressions. Had his words done that? Or was it Tony, holding him steady, and beginning to… oh, yes… sink down onto him?

Suddenly, he didn't care. Tony had taken him all the way in, and was gazing at him, eyes half-lidded. He groaned softly, and began to rock up and down in small increments, never looking away from Phil.

"No kisses for you," Tony said. Phil's frown faltered as Tony clenched around him. "No. Not until I decide. Is that understood?"

Phil nodded. But his indignation, and the stares of the others, fuelled him enough that he bucked up. Tony fucking yelped, and panted as they moved together. When he leaned down, Phil tilted his head forward. But no. Tony licked his sweat-soaked skin, nuzzled the fuzz on his chest, occasionally brushed his nose against one nipple or the other. Phil retaliated with each thrust, trying to angle them just right. He knew he'd struck gold when Tony gasped loudly and stiffened. Within seconds he was attached to Phil's mouth, licking and sucking like his life depended on it.

Vaguely, Phil registered that someone was suckling the fingers on both of his hands, and other teeth and tongues were bringing up bruises on his neck and shoulders. The disorientation of so many pairs of lips, combined with the desperate kisses Tony was sharing with him and the heat of the billionaire around his cock, brought him to and over the edge. He continued to thrust upwards until he felt the warm splash of Tony's climax hit his stomach.

Damn, sometimes he loved his situational awareness.

* * *

He was spent for the night, and wasn't sure how he'd get back to his room.

"Don't be stupid," Tony muttered into his shoulder, curled around Phil's left side. "You're in it."

"I'm in your room, Tony."

He smiled tiredly, and Phil briefly felt guilty for the argument they'd had before he conceded to using Tony's first name. "It's our room, now. And Pepper's, when she gets back."

Yeah. Credibility would probably be gone.

But as Phil was kissed by each of the Avengers until he fell asleep, he knew it was worth it.

* * *

**Oh gosh, I don't even…**

**Well, at least it's another prompt filled. I didn't realise things would go this far; but if I'd left it at the kiss before the press conference, people might have asked for a sequel, so I just decided to go ahead and give you smut.**

**You're welcome.**


End file.
